Nachtelfen
thumb|center|700px Das Volk der Nachtelfen ist bekannt für ihr tiefes Wissen über die Welt und die Natur. Als "Kinder der Sterne" sind sie nachtaktiv und schlafen meist tagsüber, wo sie mit Dämmerungsbeginn erwachen. Die meisten Nachtelfen bevorzugen ruhige und dunklere Orte, wie die Schatten der Wälder von Ashenvale oder Plätze in Teldrassil; kaum ein Nachtelf wird daher einen Aufenthalt in Tanaris oder Nordend, als Beispiel, bevorzugen. Geschichte thumb|left|300px|DunkeltrollVor rund 15.000 Jahren war der Stamm der Dunkeltrolle auf der Suche nach einer friedvollen Verbindung zur Welt; Krieg um das Land kümmerten sie wenig. Sie siedelten sich am Brunnen der Ewigkeit an und so wurde der nachtaktive und unabhängig Stamm von dessen Kräften beeinflusst, indem deren Form und Geist sich veränderte. Sie verwandelten sich in unsterbliche und höchst intellegente Wesen; ihre Hautfarbe wurde violett und sie wurden größer und kräftiger. Mit der Zeit verabschiedeten sie die Traditionen und die Kultur der Dunkeltrolle und ehrten die Mondgöttin Elune, welche nach dem Glauben der Dunkeltrolle tief im Brunnen der Ewigkeit zu schlummern vermochte. Sie nannten sich Kaldorei, was zugleich Kinder der Sterne in deren Sprache bedeutet. Die Flora und Faune beobachtete dieses neue Volk und flüsterte den Wilden Götten am Berg Hyjal zu und so kam es, dass die Nachtelfen sich mit Cenarius befreundeten. Jener verbrachte viel Zeit mit dem Elfenvolk und lehrte sie die Lehren der natürlichen Welt, da er großes Potential in der Zukunft des Volkes als Behüter der Natur sah. Die Kaldorei entwickelten eine starke Empathie zu den Wöldern von Kalimdor und strebten nach einer Balance der Natur. Dieses Streben wuchs gleichzeitig mit dem Aufflammen arkaner Magie, was sie beeindruckende Kulturen erschaffen ließen. Die erste Hauptstadt nannten sie Elun'dris (Auge von Elune). Als Hüter der Natur lebten sie in der Heimat und bekamen von Cenarius Hilfe aufgrund der Weisheit und der Güte, welche in den Nachtelfen schlummerte. thumb|300pxMit der Zeit strebten viele der Nachtelfen nach einem anderen Leben, einem Arkanen und so wurden sie besessen von der Idee, die Geheimnisse des Brunnens der Ewigkeit zu erforschen und es entstanden Magier der Nachtelfen. Magie und dessen Tempel wurde ein essentieller Bestandteil des Volkes. Während jener Zeit kam Königin Azshara an die Macht; sie wurde von den Kaldorei aller Kasten angesehen, was dazu führte, dass Elun'dris in Zin-Azshari (Herrlichkeit von Azshara) unbenannt wurde. Die Hochgeborenen wurden durch das geteilte Interesse an der Magie von Azshara unterstützt und die Forschungen am Brunnen der Ewigkeit vorangetrieben. Von der Macht getrieben, strebte das neue Imperium der Nachtelfen, die zwei größsten Königreiche von Azeroth - die Amani und die Gurubashi - zu bedrohen. Systematisch gelang die Auslöschung der Verteidigung und des Nachschubs der Trolle, da sie sich nicht gegen die Magie der Nachtelfen wehren konnten und abgeschlachtet wurden. Deren Königreiche wurden drastisch verkleinert. Mit den Zandalari-Trollen schlossen die Nachtelfen und Azshara einen Packt ab, der die Trolle vom Reich der Nachtelfen verhalten solle und den Trollen als Ausgleich wurde das Zandalargebirge südlich des Brunnens der Ewigkeit als Heimat versprochen. Mit dem Wissen zu versagen, namen die Trolle den Pakt an. Der Hass und die Abneigung der Trolle gegenüber den Nachtelfen existiert bis heute noch. thumb|left|300pxDas Imperium der Nachtelfen wurde größer und größer. Tempel, Straßen und Plätze wurden beeindruckend und die Hochgeborenen wurden von Azshara stets unterstützt. Jene glaubten der bessere Teil des Volkes zu sein. Zur Blütezeit des Nachtelfenvolkes waren die Anführer der Regioen Prinz Tortheldrin von Eldre'Thalas, Pinz Farondis von Azsuna und Prinz Toreth von Loth'aran. Die Manipulation und Kontrolle des Brunnens der Ewigkeit mitsamt dessen Energien wurde weitergeführt, da Azshara vermutete, nur einen kleinen Teil dessen Kräfte entdeckt zu haben. Die Hochgeborenen fanden heraus, dass sie diese Kräfte nutzen konnten, um das Universum zu formen und zu zerstören, wenn sie es so wollten. Die Experimente mit der gefährlichen arkanen Magie wurden immer intensiver und Azzshara und die Hochgeborenen gelangten in den Wirbelnden Nether. Cenarius warnte das Volk vor den kommenden Gefahren, doch dennoch fuhren sie mit den arkanen Praxisen fort, was Cenarius bitterlich frustrierte. Die Harmonie unter dem Volk minderte sich mit dem Anstieg der Macht und der Arroganz der Hochgeborenen. Rassische Reinheit sickerte in die Gedanken der Nachtelfen und sie wurden xenophob, während Azshara und ihre Anhänger ihre Kräfte erweiterten und so entstand die Korruption der Nachtelfen. Die Obrigkeit wurde dem niederen Volk immer aggressiver und bestimmender. Azshara zog sich auch zurück, da die Korruption sich in ihrer Schönheit sichtbar machte, lediglich die Priester der Hochgeborenen konnten sie sehen. Die Pandaren, einst enge Verbündete der Nachtelfen, sahen diese Verwandlung mit an und beschlossen etwas zu tun. Sie schenkten den Hochgeborenen eine Truhe mit all dem nötigen Wissen zur arkanen Magie, welches sie je brauchen würden. Beim Öffnung der Truhe stellten die Hochgeborenen aber fest, dass jene leer war; es sollte eine Botschaft und ein Rat der Pandaren sein, dass all die arkane Magie, nach der sie strebten nichts war, und dass sie jene nicht brauchen würden. Doch die Worte der Pandaren trafen auf taube Ohren. thumbSargeras schaffte es, Azshara und ihren engsten Vertrauten, Lord Xavius, zu kontaktieren und sie zu überzeugen, ihm einen Zutritt zu Azeroth zu gewähren, da er sie und ihr Volk ruhmen würde, indem er sämtliche Unwürdige auslöschen würde. Azshara und die Hochgeborenen willigten ein und erstellten jenen Zugang; Dämonen des Sargeras unterstützen sie von der anderen Seite des Portals. Kurz vor der Vollendung des Portals, bemerkten Malfurion, der erste Druide, Tyrande Whisperwind, Hohepriesterin von Elune, und Jarod Schattensang, die sich anbahnende Gefahr der brennenden Legion und Azshara. Zu jener Zeit wurde die Stadt Suramar zum Juwel des Nachtelfenimperiums und Zentrum der magischen Forschung und zugleich Kontrahänt zu Zin-Azshari. Nachtelfen und der blaue Drachenschwarm erforschten dort die Mysterien des Kosmos und des Arkanen. Beinahe wurde Azshara von Suramar aufgehalten, doch jene entdeckte den Hinterhalt und webte einen Fluch. Es kam zu einem Krieg, zum Schutze von Azeroths und, mit Hilfe der "Pillars of Creation" zur Schließung des Portals. Cenarius und sein Wächter, der Drachenaspekt, die Erdenen, die Ahnen, die Tauren und die Furbolgs bekämpften die Truppen der brennenden Legion. Letztendlich konnte das Portal zerstört und die Gefahr von Azeroth abgewandt werden, doch der Brunnen der Ewigkeit implodierte in einen amgischen Kataklysmus. Viele Kaldorei wurden an den Boden des Meeres gesogen und in die Naga verwandelt. Ebenso wurde der Kontinent auseinandergerissen und von einem großen Ozean sowie dem Maelstrom getrennt. Der Großteil der Hochgeborenen war vernichtet und die Kaldorei legten das Interesse am Arkanen; der Fokus galt wieder der Natur und dessen Umgebung. Illidan, Malfurions Bruder, strebte nach der Aufrechterhaltung der arkanen Künste und reiste nach der Zerstörung des Brunnens der Ewigkeit zum Hyjal, wo er 3 Phiolen des Wassers aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit in einen See goss und jenen mit großen Mächten erfüllte und zu einem neuen Brunnen machte. Illidan wurde von Malfurion gefangen genommen und unter der Aufsicht von Maiev Schattensang eingesperrt. Elisande's Hochelfen wurden in einer Kuppel gefangen genommen, was zugleich als Schutz und Gefängnis diente; der Glaube, die letzten Nachtelfen zu sein wurde immer größer unter den letzten Hochelfen, sie nannten sich Shal'dorei. thumb|left|300pxViele Jahre erholte sich das Volk der Nachtelfen am Gipfel des Hyjal. Sie errichteten dort den Nachhaften, welcher als administrativer Ort von Tyrande Whisperwind galt. Die Drachen Alexstrasza (rot), Ysera (grün) und Nozdormu (bronze) überlebten und betrachteten die Früchte der Druiden. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Malfurion zum Erzdruiden mit immernser Kraft und erzählte den mächtigen Drachen vom neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Jene waren besorgt, dass solange jener existiert, die Legion Azeroth erneut auffinden würde. Es entstand ein Pakt zwischen den Drachen und den Nachtelfen, worin die Elfen als Wächter des Brunnens dienen sollten. Alexstrasza brachte einen verzauberten Ahornsamen und pflanzte jenen im neuen Brunnen, woraus Nordrassil, der erste Weltenbaum entstand. Jener solle die Kräfte des Brunnens hindern, in den Wirbelnden Nether auszuströmen und für die Ewigkeit als Denkmal zwischen der Verbindung von Natur und Arkanem dienen. Nozdormu segnete den Baum, damit die Nachtelfen, solange der Baum existiere, über Unsterblichkeit verfügten. Ysera verzauberte den Baum ebenso und vernetzte die Geister der Nachtelfen mit seiner Dimension, was als Smaragdgrüner Traum bekannt ist. Als Teil des Pakts wurden die Druiden in den Traum gebracht, um dort zu verweilen. Tyrande leitete nun die Nachtelfen und Malfurion, ihre Liebe, schief im Smaragdgrünen Traum. Eine Gefahr der übrigen Hochgeborenen bahnte sich an, da sie die Sucht nach der arkanen Magie nicht ablegten. Dath'Remar, deren Anführer, nannte die Druiden stumpfsinnig, da sie die arkanen Kräfte verneinten und die Malfurion warnte die Hochgeborenen, dass jeder Gebrauch von arkaner Magie mit dem Tod bestraft werden sollte. Als Trotzreaktion webten die Hochgeborenen einen magischen Sturm über das Eschental und wurden von den Nachtelfen ins Exil geschickt, wo sie Kalimdor verließen und als Hochelfen endeten. Ein weiterer Konfliktpunkt war der Krieg der Satyr, worin einige Druiden die Wolfgestalt annahmen, was von Malfurion verboten wurde. Jene Druiden verloren die Kontrolle über ihr Ich und wurden zu den Worgen, bevor sie im Smaragdgrünen Traum weggesperrt wurden. Die Verluste in den Reihen der Nachtelfen war groß, doch die Satyr verloren den Krieg und zugleich den Großteil ihres Landes, was sie dazu drang als isolierte Sekte zu leben. Zu Beginn des 3. Krieges wurden die Nachtelfen, nach langer Isolation, wiederentdeckt, da der Kriegshymnenklan in das Eschental vordrang. Dort bekriegten die Nachtelfen die Orcs und beendeten den Kampf durch die Hilfe von Cenarius und der Vernichtung der dortigen Orcs. Zum Höhepunkt des 3. Krieges wurde das Reich der Nachtelfen von der Legion und der Geißel heimgesucht, was dazu führte, dass Tyrande Malfurion aus dem Traum erweckte. Während des Krieges blieben die Nachtelfen zwar feindlich gegenüber Horde und Allianz, verbündeten sich aber in der finalen Schlacht mit den lebenden Truppen, um den Weltenbaum vor Archimonde zu beschützen. Beide, Weltenbaum und Archimonde wurden vernichtet - die Unsterblichkeit der Nachtelfen damit ebenso; sie waren von nun an Anfällig gegenüber Krankheiten, dem Altern und Zerbrechlichkeit. thumb|left|400pxÜber die Zeit begann, Nordrassil dessen Wunden zu heilen, doch Druiden unter Fandral Staghelm pflanzten einen neuen Weltenbaum, um die Unsterblichkeit wieder zu erlangen. Der zweite Weltenbaum, Teldrassil, wurde gepflanzt und die Stadt Darnassus gegründet, doch der Drachenaspekte lehnte eine Segnung ab. Dennoch gilt Teldrassil als Heimat der Nachtelfen. Isoliert von der zerstörerischen Welt leben die Nachtelfen dort und huldigen die Natur, Elune und Cenarius. Kultur Nachtelfen nehmen ihre Verbindung zur Natur und der natürlichen Welt sehr ernst. Unter ihren Reihen gibt es 2 Hauptzeige: Den Zirkel des Cenarius und die Schwesternschaft von Elune. Offiziell leitet die Schwesternschaft Darnassus, aber ebenso ist bekannt, dass der Zirkel des Cenarius großen Einfluss ausübt. Druiden werden von allen darnassischen Nachtelfen zu tiefst respektiert, was zu dem Fakt führt, dass der Einfluss auf die "Regierung" nicht abwegig ist. Nachtelfen leben sehr lange, haben sie ihre Unsterblichkeit erst seit kurzem aufgegeben. Ebenso nehmen sich Nachtelfen lange Zeit, um Themen zu betrachten und erweitern den Horizont mittels breiteren Perspektiven, sodass sie meist nach einigen Tagen zu einer Entscheidung kommen und alle Ausgangsmöglichkeiten berücksichtigt wurden. Nachtelfen sind weise und stolz, was dazu führt, dass viele andere Völker sie als hochnäßig und rassistisch deklarieren. Es braucht auch viel, um Nachtelfen zu verägern, schafft man dies hält der Groll für eine sehr lange Zeit. Ernährung Nachtelfen sind Omnivoren, dennoch hat ein Großteil der Nachtelfen eine Abscheu gegen den Genuss von Fleisch und bevorzugt eher vegetarische Nahrungsmittel; Fisch und Eier sind auch gewöhnlich. Für Nahrungszwecke entnehmen sie der Natur nur das, was tatsächlich gebraucht wird; sie sind daher äußerst sparsam und umweltschonend. Typische Gerichte in der Küche der Nachtelfen sind Reisgerichte und Fermentiertes Gemüse wie zB Kohl (Kimchi, Sauerkraut, .. ). Aber auch Gewürzbrot oder Brot aus Pinienkernen wird täglich verzerht. Glaube Der Hauptglaube unter den Nachtelfen ist wahrlich der Glaube an Elune, da sich jene schon des Öfteren unter den Nachtelfen manifestierte und zeigte. Ebenso gibt es den Glauben an die rohen Kräfte der Natur, bekannt unter den Druiden. Der Glaube an das Licht rühmt aus dem Kontakt mit Sturmwind und der Glaube an den Drachenaspekt ist mehr Respekt als Verehrung. Manch Nachtelfen mögen auch atheistisch oder agnostisch veranlangt sein. Dennoch ist zu beachten, dass eine Ablehnung von Elune vom Volk wohl nicht sehr optimal aufgenommen werden könnte, da jene doch auch zugleich die Regierungsführung inne haben. Persönlichkeitszüge *Intelligenz *Stolz *Beharrlichkeit *Geduld *Wildheit (Natur) *Anmut Typische RP-Arten Jäger Jäger sehen ihren Sinn hinter der Auslöschung von korrupten und kränklichem Getier sowie der Schutz der Natur. Volksaffinität im Ungang mit dem Bogen und Fährtenlesen stärken die Eigenschaften der Jäger. Die meisten Jäger haben auch ein Bund mit einem Tier als Gefährte. Ein Nachtelf wird kaum eine Armbrust oder ein Gewehr benutzen. Druide Die Verbreitung der Lehren des Cenarius sowie der Wunsch des Schutzes der Natur und ein Band mit der Natur leiten einen Druiden. Druiden rufen die Natur zu Hilfe und assistieren ihr. Druiden dürften Schmerz verspüren, sollte Leben ausgelöscht werden. Priester Priester von Elune weben die Kräfte dessen Glaubens. Priester heilen und verbreiten den Glauben von Elune. Predigten gehören zum Alltag. Magier Als Magier gibt es nur 2 Möglichkeiten: Man spielt einen Hochgeborenen oder einen Nachtelfen, welcher sich abseits der Gemeinschaft die Lehren der Magie beibrachte. Volkskollegen sehen der arkanen Magie skeptisch und relativ negativ entgegen und lehnen arkane Magier unter ihren Reihen eher ab, was auf den Krieg der Ahnen zurückführt. Krieger Der Schutz von Teldrassil und anderen Nachtelfenländerein ist die größte Aufgabe der Krieger. Stärke und Fähigkeiten führen dazu, dass manch Nachtelf einen Krieger als Held sehen könnte. Kategorie:Nachtelfen